Toon Force Squad: A New Begining
by raccoonqueen
Summary: When General Scar, Dark Lola Bunnie, and the son of the late Psycho Armington go out to take over Earth and avenge his death, the Toon Force Squad-a new team created by merging the TTC and the TMP-set out in outer space to protect their beloved turf!
1. Prologue: A New Begining

Prologue: A New Begining

July 21, 3038

It was only a few days ago that right after defeating Dark Giga Bowser and his allies, the Time Toon Cops and the Toon Multiverse Police made a pact to form a team dedicated to fighting crime all over the world and the galaxy-the Toon Force Squad. At the same time, a new threat was coming straight for Canerica: General Scar, the leader of the Sharpclaw Tribe, made plans to take over the earth. And along with Dark Lola Bunnie, Psycho Armington II, and the Toads, he was declared to be invincible.

Meanwhile, Captain Bucky O'Hare and his crew were also headed to earth for a different reason-to warn President Raccoon of the eminent danger that was about to befall his empire. If General Scar has his way, no one in the United States of Canerica will be safe! The real battle for control of the galaxy has just begun...


	2. Chapter 1: Bucky's Warning

Chapter 1: Bucky's Warning

At the new TFS headquarters in Neo-Detroit, the new recruits and commanders were Training for the space fight. Then a ship of SPACE landed on the ground, and Bert, Alex II and Coop came out to see this. Alex II suggested, "Let's see if they're friendly first."

As they walked over to the ship, Captain Bucky O'Hare came out with his crew. He said, "Hello, President Bert Raccoon. I'm Captain Bucky O'Hare of SPACE. This is my crew-my wife Jenny Cat, my gunner Deadeye Duck, my engineer Burser Baboon, Blinky Robot and Willy DeWilt.

"Hi," they said.

Then the doctor came out. He said, "Ah, Captain O'Hare, what a pleasant surprise."

"Oh, hey, Doctor. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for a while."

"I'm just visiting this world, and I plan to help them combat this new threat."

"Also, I want to tell you that Komplex has joined forces with General Scar and Dark Lola."

"Thanks for the warning, Bucky," replied Bert. "We sure can use some help."

In The Toad/SharpClaw Admiral Ships

"Right now we need a weapon," said General Scar. "I heard on Earth that there is a Chaos Sword. The Chaos Emeralds that it was made from were destroyed, but this sword is now in a museum in Neo-Paris, France."

"Let me go get that sword," said Al.

Toadborg argued, "NO! Send me!"

"No, not you wimps! We need someone that is special. Time to bring out our Blue X Project-he will get that sword." Then Scar, Komplex, and the others went into the Toad/Sharp Claw Scientist's Room. "Is the project ready, Dr. Benstive Toad?"

"Yes, sir," replied Dr. Benstive. "It's ready."

"Bring him out."

They opened the doors as a male wallaby, about 25 years of age, came out. He looked like Rocko, but he was wearing a Comoragame Suit like Red X, only that it's blue and his mask with a blue X on it. General Scar said, "You used to be Michael Wallabee...now you are my Project Blue X. Arise, Blue X, and obey your master."

Blue X opened his eyes and looked up at his master. He said, "What do you want me to do, Master."

"I want you to go to the museum in Neo-Paris, France. Once you get there, find and steal the Chaos Sword, and bring it to me."

"Yes, Master. I will." Then Blue X Went to the space ship and head to Neo Paris, France.

*  
>In the museum in Neo-Paris, the guards were on the lookout and was guarding the place. Blue X teleported and took out the guards with his Blue Goo around them. When he went to the sword, a hook cane appeared, as Sly Cooper and his gang (now working for TFS) were watching the museum. Sly demanded, "Okay, what are you doing here? Are you after that sword? Not on your life!"<p>

"Well, if it isn't Sly Cooper and his gang," replied Blue X. "General Scar told me so much about you. Now, if you would be so kind, step away from that sword-I'll be taking it. Or do you want to play?"

"We will fight you."

"Then COME AND GET ME!" Then Blue X disappeared. Murray muttered, "Hey, where'd he go?" Blue X reappeared behind Murray and hit him with a Blue X Goop. Then he disappeared again.

Benny shouted, "Sly! He's disappearing and reappearing."

Then Blue X appeared in the van With Benny and Penelope Mouse. He fired two Blue Goop X on Benny and Penny, covering them before he disappeared. Carmelita Fox arrived, but when she turned around, she got blasted by Blue X, haivng Blue Goop covering her, too. Then Sly charged towards Blue X as he reappeared and made his Blue X Goop harden into blades, which slashed the Hook Cane out of Sly's hands. Then he jumped behind Sly and fired the Goop at him as he was stuck, too.

Blue X chuckled and said, "Well, that was fun while it lasted." He broke the glass and grabbed the Chaos Sword. "Tell the Toon Force Squad that Blue X is with General Scar, and now it's going to be hard for them. So, CATCH YOU LATER!" Then he disappeared, just as the alarm went off.

Sly muttered, "This is going to be a long night."

The news of the break-in and theft didn't go unheeded when the phone in the TFS headquarters, and Estelle answered it. She said, "Bonjour, this is Estelle LeChatte-Roberts of the Toon Force Squad. Who is this?"

"This is Chief DuBois," answered the voice on the other end. Chief DuBois was Estelle's old boss, from back when she was with the TTC French Police Branch. "I'm here to report a serious emergency coming in from Neo-Paris."

The chief procceeded to tell her the bad news, which made Estelle pale in fear. After hanging up, she called out to Charles. She muttered, "Charles..."

Charles came over to her. He answered, "Anything wrong, Estelle?"

"I've got some terrible news. And trust me, you're NEVER going to like this..."


	3. Chapter 2: The News Is Out

Chapter 2: The News Is Out

"A man named Blue X is working for General Scar and Komplex," said, Estelle, relaying the news before the cops. "He also stole the Chaos Emerald Sword from the museum in Neo-Paris."

Charles muttered, "Oh, great...that's even worse than the Chaos Emeralds."

Bert asked, "A Chaos Sword? What do you mean by that, Charles?"

"It's a weapon more powerful than the Chaos Emerald, and it can exercise its powers depending on whoever wields it. They said a figure looked like a wallaby wearing a blue suit snuck in and stole it, beat the Sly Cooper Gang and Carmelita Fox in the process. That wallaby's name...is Blue X."

At hearing the name, Rocko Wallaby came forward. With him was his wife, a female wallaby named Shelia, who used to work for the O-Twon Mail Services back in Rocko's hometown. He said, "My son is still alive, after all these years since he was taken from me by Scar? I knew that nasty cat was up to something."

"Can you tell us the story?" asked Sonic.

"Well...long before I joined you guys ,me and my wife Shelia joined Star Fox after the time we had a son name Michael Wallaby. But Scar came out of nowhere, attacked Kangaroo City in Wallaby World, and captured us. After that, I was raped by Scar, and so was my wife and son, but the Star Fox team came to save us from Scar. And after the last battle me and Fox had with him, he did one despicable thing-he kicked us and took my son away from me."

"Oh, man, that's harsh," said Tails.

"Yeah, and now he's brainwashed by Scar, becoming Blue X. I have to find a way to bring him back."

"Don't worry, Rocko," replied Charles. "We will."

Back at the spaceship in space, Blue X gave the Chaos Sword to General Scar. After having a look at it, he laughed and said, "Good work, Blue X. As your reward, you can capture any female member of the TFS if we meet them, and I will brainwash her so she will serve you as your new wife."

"Thank you, my master," answered Blue X.

"Now go and rest-I will call you when the time comes. Now with this sword, we will be ten times stronger than the TFS and we shall defeat them once and for all!"


	4. Chapter 3: The KomplexSharp Invasion

Chapter 3: The Komplex-Sharpclaw Invasion

Back in the TFS headquarters, the cops were talking to the Teen Titans. Robin said, "Since I was Red X, I knew Blue X was wearing the same suit like mine and I was trying get close to Shade."

"We need to neutalize Blue X's suit," replied Charles.

Then Skippy and Matilda with their daughter Kimberly (a female kangaroo/wallaby hybrid) came with them. Skippy asked, "So, when do you think we'll catch that guy?"

"Well, right now I think we need to figure out where Scar will strike next," replied Bert. "Wherever it is, it's got to be the place that is the most unlikely to be targeted."

Back on the Space Ship...

"I really want to pay Bert and his family back for what they did to Bugs," muttered Dark Lola, as she was training her son Psycho Armington II in the way of the Psycho.

Scar came in, saying, "How is your son doing?"

"He's doing fine and working real well, too. And thanks for the capture of the toon male cats, dogs, birds and falcons, as well as female dragons and kangaroos. They're for my son to rape."

"You're welcome. We are getting ready to strike the Grand Canyon, since I heard there's an ancient evil that can possess anyone, and I plan to use that on Bert Raccoon."

"Good. We'll be ready, then."

Scar turned to Blue X and told him, "Blue X, I need you to keep the TFS busy while we work on the Grand Canyon, so take 50 of my men and 50 of the Toads with you. You should also bring Toadborg with you to attack Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida, to give Mickey a scare and give Bert something to defend."

"Right, Master."

"And AL, take my 100 men and 100 Toads to attack the UK and France. That will keep other branches of the TFS busy, too."

"Right, boss." Then he left with 200 of his men with him.

Back in the TFS headquarters, the alarm started to blare throughout the building. Bert muttered, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Guess what, you guys," said Bert Jr., checking the computer. "Blue X is attacking Walt Disney World. He's sending his men out to kill, injure, and rape the people inside the kingdom even as we speak."

Charles said, "We'd better go and give Mickey a hand, since he's defending his kingdom right now.

"And, worst of all, Al Negoater is attacking the UK and France."

"Me, Estelle, Bunnie, Countess Duckula, Pepe, Fifi, Alex II, Alex III, Penelope, Tayiana, Pinky, Chan, Jasper, Bucky and his crew will head out to the UK and France to deal with Al."

And so the TFS headed out to Walt Disney World, the UK and France.

In the Grand Canyon, Scar and Komplex with Captian Simatia had captured the tourists and guards. Smiatia had his eye on a male bunnie, presumably one of the tourists. He said, "You're not Bucky O'Hare, but you'll do." He grabbed the male bunnie and dragged him into the men's bathroom, where he proceeded to rape him.

Suddenly, a bold young female voice called out, "YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING!"

The next thing Scar and the Komplex men knew, there was a quick swoosh of a cane, seriously wounding and bruising Smiatia, and forcing him to let go of the male rabbit. He fell to the ground, cringing in pain, and when he looked up there was a female fox/raccoon hybrid, aged 25 years. She walked over to him, bent to his level, and grabbed him by the shoulders to pull him up. She looked straight in his eye, glaring at him, and murmured, "Do you want to know who I am?"

"Uh, what?" muttered Smiatia, dazed.

"Humph, as if you don't know." She pushed him back down to the ground and left. She turned to the rest of the men and said ominously, "I am Rosalina C. Cooper, the only daughter of the master thief himself. I've come to avenge the humiliating defeat of my parents...before I go, can you at least TELL me who was responsible for that feat?"

Scar replied, "We...won't tell you."

"WHO IS IT?"

"Okay, okay! It was Blue X...my servant."

The woman nodded. "Then I shall catch him." And then she left in a flash, leaving Scar and the Komplex team dumbfounded. Getting up to dust himself, Smiatia shouted, "I don't believe it! For all of my life, I never expected myself to be owned by a girl!"

"Exactly," replied Scar. "On the other hand, though...she'll be the first one to die for interfering with our plans."


	5. Chapter 4: Rosalina Vs Blue X

Chapter 4: Rosalina Vs. Blue X

At Walt Disney World, Blue X was putting everyone (including some TFS members) in glue. He said to Mickey, "Well, Mickey, looks like I am in charge now."

"Not so fast!" The TFS Team 1 came in. Blue X just smirked and said, "You again? Now you're going to get hurt." He was about to attack them when he suddenly spotted Rocko and Shelia. He tried to remember where he had first seen them, but then he regained his focus and moved forward again to attack.

"Son, please listen!" pleaded Rocko. "You need to snap out of this!"

"Never!"

Blue X shot his Blue X goo at Rocko and Shelia, while his men battled the TFS. Then Rosalina came in and kicked him in the head. He muttered, "What the..."

"You're the one who humiliated my mom and dad," shouted Rosalina. "So you shall die for it!"

"Well, I guess that means you're related to them. And now, LET'S PLAY."

Then he disappeared. Rosalina looked around, searching for any sign of Blue X. She suddenly heard a whirring noise behind her, whipped around, and saw Blue X reappearing and about to shoot goo at her. She dodged both shots, leaping high into the air and climbing upon a nearby castle, climbing up as he continued shooting at her. Watching the fight unfold, one of the officers commented, "Wow, she's good."

Rosalina continued to evade Blue X's attacks, but upon halfway reaching the top a piece of a stone gargoyle broke off and she slipped away, falling straight to the ground with a thud right next to Blue X. She got back up and continued fighting Blue X, punching him and kicking him and using the latest kung fu moves. Unfortunately, she discovered that he could do more than shoot out blue goo-he punched and kicked her at hyper speed, before uppercutting her all the way to the river. He was hurt, but then he saw Kimberly fighting a Sharp Claw and fired his Blue X Goo at her and then grabbed her. He said to the others with a smirk, "I'd like to stay and finish our fight, losers, but I've got to get going. Smell ya later!" Then he disappeared in a flash with Kimberly

Meanwhile, TFS Team 2 in France had allready defeated Al and his crew. Fifi said, "Well, we've saved our home country at last."

"We certainly did," replied Estelle.

"I wonder why they want us distracted?" asked Charles.

Just then, Estelle's cell phone rang and she answered it. She said, "Bonjour...oh, it's you, Alex II. What is it this time?"

Alex II replied, "Estelle, I've got word from Mickey Mouse and his friends that the suspect has left Walt Disney World and so far he has done a LOT of damage. Plus, the authorities are trying to pull out a young female out of the river-she was the one who may have interfered with Blue X's fight against the residents of Walt Disney World."

"And her description...?"

"She's 5'5, about 25 years old, red fur, blue hair, blue eyes, a ringed bushy tail..."

"...a fox/raccoon hybrid, I presume?"

"I think so."

"And is she alive?"

"She's unconscious, but she's still breathing. The victim will be sent to Neo-Detroit for examinations, so I want you to tell Charles and the rest of the team to report back to the TFS headquarters right away."

"_Oui_, Monsieur Armington."

Back in Canerica, in the Grand Canyon, Scar got the box as his men teleported back to their ships, as TFS 3 came too late. Bert Jr. growled, "Aw, man, we missed them! Just what do they want in the canyon, anyway?"

"I think something evil," replied Bert. "But we'll have to find out."

Back in the ship...

"Now we've got the weapon," said Scar. "This is Project X, made by Zurg himself. And once he posesses Bert, then that possesed raccoon will give me the world!"

Then Blue X brought Kimberly in. "Let me guess...you meet the same Rosalina that attacked us the other day. And I see you got yourself a female wallaby/kangaroo."

Blue X replied, "Right, and she is a cutie. I want her."

"Good."

"Let me go!" Kimberly screamed. "The TFS will find you!"

"HA! But once you're under our control, then you will help us, since you can get close to Bert."

"What do you mean?"

"Then his hands began glowing with Red Magic. "You are in my and Blue X's power. You will obey us and obey our every command. You are my servant and Blue X's new mate."

Kimberly's eyes turned red as she bowed down to him and intoned, "I am here to serve you, master."

"Good. Now I want you to give him this...a package. When he opens this package, Project X will come out and possess Bert. He also has a special power-he can control anyone who is with Bert and nobody can stop him."

"Yes, master. I will do your bidding."


	6. Chapter 5: Posessed

Chapter 5: Posessed

At the TFS HQ, they were examining the female raccoon/fox hybrid. It was at this time that they found out Scar's true reason. Bert asked, "How is she doing, doc?"

"She is doing fine," replied Dr. Quack. "She'll probably wake up soon."

"Thanks."

Sly and Carmelita came in. After taking one look at her, Sly said, "Hey, that's our daughter Rosalina Cooper!"

They looked at them. Charles asked, "You know this woman?"

"Of course. I guess she's trying to restore our family name."

"I should be going," said Bert, as he left. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the office."

Then Kimberly entered into the TFS building with a package, as she knocked on Bert's door. She asked, "Can I see you, Mr. Raccoon?"

Bert replied, "Oh! Kim! Come on in. How did you escape Scar's ship? Do you know where it is?"

"I will tell you, but I've brought you a package." Kim saying as

She put the package on the table. When Bert opened it, Project X came jumping out. He roared, "YOU ARE MINE, BERT RACCOON!"

Bert's agonizing screams reached the ears of the TFS and all at once they came running to his aid. But they knew it was too late, when they saw him with glowing red eyes and an X on his head. Lisa screamed out, "BERT!"

"You will all obey General Scar the Great," intoned Bert. Then his eyes blasted Lisa, Blaze, Charlie, Marilyn, Bert Jr., Lisa and Elizabeth. Charles and the others quickly pushed their kids out of the door, but they got zapped as well.

"DAD!" shouted Alex III.

"MOM" screamed Anthors III. Their parents were now under Scar's power, as they ran grabbed the unconscious female raccoon/fox hybird and ran. Dr. Quack ran in and said, "What's wrong?"

"Some shadow figure got Bert and the others," answered Alex III, as he and Razor III and Anthors III got out their N-Force Swords. "We have to cure them before they can cause any more trouble." Then they ran for their ships. Rocky, Sidney, James, and Andrew remained as the only members of the Raccoon family who weren't zapped by Bert's eyes. Sidney called out, "But Alex III, what about us? What can we do?"

"Go to Equestria at once," replied Alex III. "You will meet the My Little Pony team there, and you'll be safe. At the same time, you should see if Twillight Sparkle has any spell books that have something to do with curing people who are possessed by shadow figures."

Rocky nodded. "We'll do it."


	7. Chapter 6: The Quest For The Cure

Chapter 6: The Quest For The Cure

They entered into the ships and blasted off to Equestria. Scar happened to see this and laughed. He declared, "HA-HA-HA! WE WON! Now Earth is ours and Bert will welcome me there."

Most of the TFS squad who were caught in the shadow spell welcome General Scar and his men. Posessed Bert said, "Welcome, General Scar. Earth is now yours."

"Good. Now we must go to Equestria and capture your kids so they will join us." Scar saying

"Yes, Master."

In Equestria, the TFS Ships landed and Pinkie Pie came out to welcome her husband. She asked, "Alex III, what happened?"

"Our parents got caught in the shadow figure spell," replied Alex III. "And now Scar is sending them here to capture us. We need Twilight Sparkle's spell books to find a cure."

Twilight Sparkle thought about it. Then she said, "I think there are only three books covering that subject, but I'm warning you that it won't be easy. Quick, follow me."

Alex III then turned to Rocky, Sidney, James, and Andrew. He continued, "You go with her and the rest of her friends, while we deal with our posessed parents and your family."

"All right," replied Rocky, as he and his brothers entered the house. Alex III turned to Razor III and Anthors III, saying, "Let's do this!" Then they got into a triangle pose.

"BY THE POWER OF THE N-FORCE SWORDS, I BECOME SHADOW SABER!"

"THUNDER SWORD!"

"MURADER SWORD!"

"N-FORCE GUARDIANS!" Then they became the N-Force Guardians, with their swords and shields that would protect them from the posession spell. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle had led the Raccoon boys inside her library. She looked through the shelves, until she found three books and tossed them onto the table. She said, "Here they are."

James examined three of them, until he came across the third one. He said, "How about this one? Maybe it'll work."

"I'm not sure about it. That book hasn't been read in centuries-it's considered to be so powerful that it inflicts total damage on both the person being posessed and on the person trying to cure him or her."

"It's a risk we're all willing to take. Let's go!"

"Guys, wait! I-"

It was too late, as they already had left. Rocky was about to leave when he paused to look at Twilight Sparkle. He had taken an interest in her and it was clear that they shared the same hobby-he likes books and so does she. Could it be love at first sight? He never had time to comptemplate on that question, so he went to catch up with his brothers. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy followed suit.


	8. Chapter 7: Reawakening

Chapter 7: Reawakening

The ship landed down back in Canerica, and Possesed Bert and his family came out with their eyes glowing. Bert said, "Rocky, Sidney, James, Andrew, come join us."

"How about 'no'!" shouted the N-Force Guardians, pouncing on the family. The posessed kin blasted back at the N-Force Guardians in an attempt to posess them, but Alex III blocked their attacks with his N-Force Shield. Then Rocky and the others came back with the cure.

"We need to transfer the Cure into the N-Force Guardian Sword so he can use a special cure move," said Rocky.

Andrew replied, "Sure. Let's do that. I hope it works, 'cause I'm really getting worried about Tiny."

"Join us, Andrew!" Posessed Tiny Koopa intoned.

"You need to fight it, Tiny! You're on our side, not Scar's!"

Hearing her husband's voice, Tiny tried to fight back the power that was taking control of her, but it was no use and she started lunging towards Andrew. He shouted, "Alex III, NOW!"

Immediately, Alex III swung his sword at Tiny, striking her and making her fall to the ground. Seconds later she woke up, feeling dazed. She muttered, "Where...where am I?"

"The special move cure, it REALLY worked!" said James. "But we still don't have much time! We gotta bring her to a safe spot before our dad possesses her again!"

Andrew grabbed Tiny's hand, and they all ran away. Sure enough, they came upon a nearby ship and started flying away in it, leaving General Scar and his henchmen behind. He growled, "MY SHIP! THEY JUST HIJACKED MY SHIP! GO AFTER THEM!"

It was then and there that the gang knew they were in General Scar's spaceship. Twilight Sparkle said, "Hey, we're inside Scar's ship! Do you guys know what that means?"

"What are you talking about, TS?" asked Sidney.

"It means that if we can readjust the wiring in the ship's computing systems in order to accomodate the special cure spell, we could be able to rescue your kin and foil General Scar's plans."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Applejack went over towards the controls, ready to use them. She shouted, "Then let's get this party started!"

"Uh, guys...look what I just found."

Fluttershy was on the other side of the ship, gazing at a strange new machine. They went over to it to have a closer look. James said, "Hmmmm...I've never seen this kind of machine before. Must've been invented by Scar himself...wait a minute, that's not Scar's invention! It's Rufus' Humanizer 3000, the machine he uses to turn any animal into a human! It's been stolen!"

"Now that's just weird," said Rocky. "Just what would he do with that machine, anyway? It doesn't look like it has anything to do with invading the earth. Perhaps he's using it to turn into...a human, perhaps?"

Rainbow Dash said, "Nah, it wouldn't be that possible. It's completely unplugged...but, just to make sure..."

"Rainbow Dash, NO!"

But Rainbow Dash already had her hoof on a big red button, causing the machine to turn on and the alarm to sound. Rocky, Sidney, James, Andrew, Tiny, Alex III, and the others quickly hid for cover as a flash of bright white light covered all six ponies.


	9. Chapter 8: My Little Raptors

Chapter 8: My Little Raptors

Unfortunately, they were turned into raptors. The boys came out of their hiding place and became shocked at what the ponies had become. Rocky muttered, "What just...happened here?"

Razor III said, "I'm guessing that Scar wants to turn the world into his own Dino world."

James added, "So not only did he steal the Humanizer 3000, but he also tampered with it!"

"And, as bad as it seems, the ponies are raptors now."

"WHAT!" all six raptors gasped in shock.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE THIS!" Twilight Sparkle panicked. "I WANT MY OLD BODY BACK."

"I am so sorry, Andrew," said Tiny, talking to Andrew. "I didn't know what had come over me..."

Andrew replied, "It's okay, love. You were posessed by that Shadow Figure."

The Space Ship landed on the Bert Raccoon Space Station. Razor III continued, "I knew he planned to use that here and cover the entire world."

"And how did you know about ?" Rocky asked.

"Because I was born from my dad's DNA, since he was from Island Sota aka Jurassic Park. We'd better hurry-I'm going to deal with Scar while you guys try to get our parents back."

"But how are we going to do this without you?" asked Alex III.

Razor III handed his sword over to James. "Here, James-you're going to help my cousin become the N-Force Guardian again and use that cure to free our parents."

"Right," replied James. "I won't let you down."

"Okay, James, repeat the words."

Then they got into the same triangle position.

"FOR JUSTICE!" Alex III shouted.

"FOR HONOR!" James shouted.

"FOR FREEDOM!" Anthros III shouted.

"SHADOW SABER!"

"THUNDER SABER!"

"MUARDER SABER!"

"N-FORCE GUARDIANS, UNITE TO DEFEND THE UNIVERSE FROM EVIL!" Alex III, Anthors III and James all transformed into the N-Force Guardians. James said, "Wow, this is cool."

"Yeah, becuase you, me and Anthor's III's minds are in one. One more thing, James-do you know the spell that activates the cure in the sword?"

"Of course, I do."

"Okay. We will use the shield to block the posessed family's attacks, while you do the Cure Spell."

"Right."

Then Razor III went over to Rainbow Dash, as he smiled and rubbed her raptor head. He said, "Once this is over, Rainbow Dash, I'm going to marry you because you remind me of when I was adventurous."

"Would you still love me if I turned back to normal?" replied Rainbow Dash.

"Yes."

"Thanks! I am definitely going to marry you, Razor III!"

Then he transformed into a raptor and ran to find Scar. Applejack said, "Well, that's just plain odd. First, Pinkie Pie married Alex III and left Equestria to go live with him. Rainbow Dash is next, to be married to Razor III, so now there's four of us who haven't been hitched."

Rarity said fearfully, "I just can't BEAR to part from my shop!"

Twilight Sparkle added, "And from my library! Who will help me sort the books, then?"

"I'm sure we can solve this problem," answered Andrew. "My idea is simple, and that way you girls won't be lonely any more and you may still be able to visit Equestria to manage your jobs. For starters...Applejack, how would you like to become my second wife?"

Applejack looked him over quizzically. She asked, "Why? You look kinda pudgy."

Tiny snapped definsively, "Hey! My husband MAY be fat, but he's that way because he's got heart!"

"...well, if you insist...then of course, I'll marry you, Andy! I can show you a thing or two about picking apples!"

"What about me?" pleaded Rarity.

Sidney said, "You can have me. I'm no fashion buff, but I just need someone who knows everything about it. Besides, have you ever thought about expanding your business to Canerica?"

"Well, I _was_ planning on marrying Princess Celestia's nephew, but...I guess you'll have to do."

Fluttershy spoke up, "And me?"

"Either Bert Jr. or James. Bert Jr.'s a better choice, but he's still under Scar's control-the only time you'll get to marry him is if he's cured."

"Okay."

Meanwhile...

"FIND YOUR SONS!" Scar roared. "They could be anywhere!"

"YO! SCAR!"

Razor III (in his raptor form) came out to face him. General Scar grinned and said, "Well, if it isn't Razor II's kid, now in his raptor form. Are you going to challenge me?"

"Yes, I am," replied Razor III.

"I am undefeated in Dino Battles. I'd like to see you try TAKING ME DOWN!"

"Bring it on..."


	10. Chapter 9: The Power Of Love

Chapter 9: The Power Of Love

Razor III and Scar kept on fighting each other. Razor III used his Tail Whip on Scar's face, but Scar slashed his chest and growled while they kept fighting. While this was happening, the posessed family found them. They used their beams at them, but one of the N-Force Guardians jumped in and used his shield to block the attack. Alex III shouted, "NOW JAMES!"

James nodded and began to chant the magic words. He yelled, "ZENARATA, MEGETRA, SENTRANTA! RELEASE THE SPELL OF THE SHADOW POSSESSION ON MY DAD AND OUR FAMILY!" The N-Force Guardian Sword began to glow in a purple aura and sent his attack towards them and hit them on contact. They screamed in agony and the Project X on Bert's head screamed as he released Bert and the rest of the family from the spell, before they fainted. Then Project X was destroyed right after that.

Bert groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. He muttered, "Whoa...did anyone get that number of the truck that hit me?"

"Dad!" exclaimed Rocky, Sidney, James, and Andrew. They ran up to hug him and the others. Smitha growled, "Oh, man, Project X is destroyed!"

Then the N-Force Guardians ran to hug their parents. Alex III asked, "Dad, are you all right?"

"We're fine," replied Alex II. "Although I feel a tad groggy..."

Fifi added, "Same here."

"Now we need to mop up the rest of Scar's crew and save Lola and Blue X."

Just then, Dark Lola and Psycho Armington II came out, growling at Bert. Taking out her red lightsaber, Dark Lola yelled, "BERT RACCOON! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DROVE BUGS TO HIS DEATH! AND NOW I AM GOING TO AVENGE HIM!"

Psycho II added, "So am I with Alex II!"

Alex III clashed swords with Psycho II. "You'll have to get past me first."

"Then so be it!"

Lisa Raccoon became the Orange TFS Ranger as she took out her Orange Laser Saber out and clashed with Dark Lola. She said, "Lola, Bugs did this to himself! Bert didn't drive him out. The truth is, Bugs ate the bad carrots and turned Dark, too, so he was losing control. We didn't make him go there."

"Then YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"So, who's going to take me and Kimberly on?" said Blue X. Kimberly, on the other hand, was still under Scar's control and she also had a sword.

Rocko replied, "I have to take you on, son."

"Then we'll have to take Kimberly on," said Annette, who came out drawing her laser saber. The fight began without a hitch, with the evil team overpowering the good guys. Just when Dark Lola was about to finish Lisa off...

"LOLA!"

Out of nowhere, Bugs charged towards the surprised Dark Lola. Snatching the sword from Alex III's hands, he walked towards Dark Lola with a sigh. He muttered, "I knew it would all come to this...it's about time I put an end to all that nonsense once and for all. I love you, Lola...I hope you would forgive me for doing this..." With that, he quickly thrust the sword into Dark Lola's stomach and she screamed in agony of the pain.

Seeing this, General Scar shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A bright light came flashing forth from Dark Lola's wound and covered the entire area, and the whole world around the team. By the time the light faded away, Lola, Blue X, and Kimberly laid there unconscious; they were now turned back to normal. Lola's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see Bugs looking at her. She muttered, "Bugs...is that...you?"

"She's alive!" said Bugs happily, hugging her. The rest of the team cheered-the world was saved at last, all thanks to the unstoppable power of love.


	11. Chapter 10: Forever Yours

Chapter 10: Forever Yours

Psycho Armington II began to change, as he screamed. When it was all over, he had reformed into a tiny male gray-and-cream baby rabbit with Bugs' eyes, Lola's face, and Bugs's belly. Charles said, "Your love must've changed Psycho II as well."

"How about we call him Bugs Jr., love?" said Bugs.

Lola nodded and said, "Sure thing."

"GAH! MY PLANS ARE RUINED!" growled Scar. "You'll never get away with this! Someday, the whole earth will be mine!"

Bert scoffed and muttered, "Like that will happen. And that's for making me hurt my family! Now it's time to put you away for good!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Soon, Scar and his men were entombed inside the card. Razor III said, "Well, now that the whole mess is over, we can finally have some time to celebrate. But first, we need to change the MLP back to normal before we can marry them."

The TFS went to England and returned the Humanizer 3000 to Rufus, who proceeded to repair the machine. Once it was done, he gathered Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy together into the little room inside the machine. Rufus said, "Are you ready, girls?"

"Ready!" said the raptors.

"Okay, then. Here we go..."

He pressed the button and soon the six raptors were changed back into ponies. After this was done, the TFS went back to Canerica to throw the biggest and wildest multiple wedding in the history of the country: Andrew married Applejack, Sidney married Rarity, Bert Jr. married Fluttershy, and Razor III married Rainbow Dash. And as for Twilight Sparkle...she had already taken a shine to Rocky, and knew that he was an aspiring novel writer. So they became the fifth couple to be married. And that, of course, is one VERY happy ending.

THE END!


End file.
